


Hello, this is the Principality Aziraphale!

by CTippy



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Fanvid, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 22:28:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19733032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTippy/pseuds/CTippy
Summary: An Aziraphale-centric fanvid. Song: Bloom by j^p^n.





	Hello, this is the Principality Aziraphale!

**Author's Note:**

> I had originally planned to make a video similar to the ones I've made for Crowley, but hard as I tried, I couldn't find a song that felt right, so I decided to make a sort of collection of some of Aziraphale's best moments and put them together in a funny way, using a lyricless song as background. It's nothing much, but I hope you'll still find it enjoyable.

[Like and/or reblog on Tumblr](https://ctippygraphics.tumblr.com/post/186149561377/hello-this-is-the-principality-aziraphale)\- Please, [like](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xufQycaxvtE) and/or [subscribe](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCrkHVARDi-WTk_z9a5fqyzg?) to support my channel[  
](http://ctippygraphics.tumblr.com/post/177840504517/i-cant-get-you-out-of-my-mind-i-solemnly-swear)Follow me on: [Twitter](https://twitter.com/CTippy90) \- [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/ctippy90/) \- [DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/chiaratippy)


End file.
